Shoes
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set in the movie "Order of The Phoenix" Just supposed to be a fluffy little one-shot about Neville and Luna. My first story about this couple, so please be nice! Read&review!


"Alright, good work everyone! And I'll see you all tomorrow!" Harry said with a bright smile on his face. He couldn't believe how fast the students of Dumbledore's Army were progressing, but he knew not to question a good thing.

Everybody broke their positions and made their way to the door, talking and messing around. Nigel said how excited he was for the Halloween feast coming up, making Hermione and Ron exchange smiles. Harry of course went up to Cho, praising her for her good work. Ginny just sighed and walked past the couple, used to not being noticed by the famous Boy Who Lived. Fred and George were talking about their soon-to-be thriving business, which they were going to start after they got out of Hogwarts.

As for Neville Longbottom, he stayed back a bit and silently watched the one girl who captured his mind constantly walk to the door. Her blonde, almost white hair bounced as she half-walked, half-skipped. Neville smiled at her playfulness, noticing how adorable she looked. She then disappeared from his sight, and he realized he was alone in the Room of Requirement.

Looking around, he pocketed his wand and went out. Seeing as there were no classes that day, he decided to walk to the outside grounds of Hogwarts and enjoy the nice, yet cold weather before the snow began to fall.

He eventually made it out onto a balcony. But he had been so lost in his thoughts to notice that there was another person out there too. He only saw her when her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Hello Neville." He turned, coming face to face with none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Oh. H-hey Luna." He stuttered, not looking into her eyes. Fortunately she didn't seem to notice.

"Beautiful weather today." She said, looking up at the sky. "A bit chilly though."

"Yeah." He muttered, looking down at the ground. Only then did he see that she was indeed barefoot. With his eyebrows scrunched together, he asked, "Luna, aren't your feet cold?"

She tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at him. He pointed to her feet, and she turned her attention to them. "Strange. That's what Harry Potter said as well. " She said, smiling at him.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" he asked, very confused.

"I believe Nargles stole every pair I own. Tricky creatures they are, Nargles. I haven't seen my shoes since the first week of term." Luna responded, seeming as though nothing was wrong.

Neville again glanced at her bare feet. They were slightly purple, as if they had just been dumped in a bucket of ice water. "Luna, you could get sick. It's far too cold to be without shoes at this time of year."

"Indeed." She said, staring at him. He could not figure her out a lot of the time, but that's one of the things that fascinated him the most about her. He then had an idea. Glancing down at his own feet, he walked over to the open doorway behind them and sat down on the step. He began to untie his own shoes and take them off. Luna just watched him; feeling a little confused herself, before walking over and sitting next to him.

As soon as she was next to him, he froze for a second before going back to undoing the knots. Finally he got them off. Taking both of them in his hands, he looked up and held them out to her. She looked from him, to the shoes, back to him again.

He swallowed nervously before saying, "I have tons of others, thanks to my Gram. You deserve these more than I do." He ushered his head to the shoes, inching them closer to her.

After a few seconds of just looking at him, a smile appeared on her face. She gently took the shoes and put them on her feet, automatically feeling warmer. She looked down at them; they were much too large for her dainty little feet. But she didn't complain, only looked back up at Neville.

Still wearing the smile, she said, "Thank you Neville. A little big, but at least my toes will be warmer from now on."

He chuckled nervously, finally making eye contact with her. He looked into her pale blue eyes, getting lost in them. She was so mysterious, yet he felt as if he knew everything about her. Or at least he wanted to. He didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. He just enjoyed being with Luna, and the sight of her in his shoes made him smile.

Suddenly he came out of his frozen state when Luna did the unexpected. She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly, leaving a tingling feeling on his skin. She pulled away, but they never broke eye contact.

"Y-you can keep those if you want." He said, although it came out as more of a whisper. She continued to smile, before standing up.

Looking down at him, she said, "Thank you Neville. I will see you tomorrow in the Room of Requirement." He nodded at her, smiling awkwardly. She then turned and left, leaving Neville sitting on the door step alone.

He stared out, a smile slowly forming on his face. Luna had just kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek. Neville couldn't help but feel happiness inside. He was falling for this girl. _Hard. _And he hoped one day that he could tell her. But for now, he was okay with at least being friends with her.

All he knew was that he wanted her in his life, somehow. Maybe in their last year of Hogwarts, or even after, he would tell her.

A breeze blew, and Neville shivered. He then remembered; he had no shoes on. Looking down at his only socked feet, he felt them getting number by the second. But he turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the empty corridor behind where Luna had been moments before. He smiled, realizing something. He would take this pain, any pain, if it meant helping the girl of his dreams; Luna Lovegood.

**Okay, before you judge! This was my first attempt at a Neville/Luna fanfic! I just love this couple, and I HAD to do something for them! :3**

**What did you think? This idea came to me when I was watching Order of The Phoenix. I still can't believe people stole Luna's shoes! Haha So I let Neville help her out. :P**

**Don't forget to read&review! :D**


End file.
